Sonny So Far: Chads Pov
by ChannySeddieluv13
Summary: My first story and its basically same as title and i added what i thought the missing scene was Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my 1st Story here I had this idea just to fill it in and add some sweet stuff on Chads part Enjoy**

Chads Pov same as whole story (Part 1 "Gilroy calls me become a special guest woo")

I was on my personal Mackenzie Falls Dressing room eating a loganberry while watching Gotcha With Gilroy Smith on my Big Flat screen TV.(1 perks for the 1 show I also have my own hot tub games and a snack area all just in my dressing room Mackenzie Falls just rocks that much) Ah the Promo….What Sonny and …urm the blond one Tannie?.. No Tawni…Anyway Sonny and Tawni are gonna be on here sweet! I picked the right time to tune in to this I usually don't watch anything that doesn't concern me the greatest actor of our generation Chad Dylan Cooper but Sonny….well she's so different. Wow they do not get tricked as easily as I do. Its almost a commercial break and they're just answering straight and then look thoughtful or whatever, I'm mostly looking at Sonny. So Cute…Stupid Cute. Oh I'm recording this too don't tell any1 though. Ok it's now a commercial break I'm gonna play a quick game of pinball. *1 minute later* Yeah I won I am CDC the Pinball Mastaaaa. Ooh it's back on Okkayy. They made a pact well that would explain it but Gilroys now gonna get some dirt Yeaaah. Wow that was a stupid Story Tawni but know Sonnys turn. Woaaah he said my line oh look at Sonny. I know that look she's thinking of me. She is really not good at hiding it. I….I like it uhh yeah. I actually think she's very different from any of my other girls in a really good way. Funny …Cute.. Special We're just too stubborn to admit any of it but we're I feel close. My phone then Rings. It's Gilroy. The Commertials are back on. "Hey CDC here" I answer like always "Chad, Gilroy Smith here Tawni and Sonny arent giving me much except that they made a pact. Could you come down here as a 3rd surprise guest?" "Sure" I reply, "Anything to make the show more interesting" (plus I can see Sonny) "Excellent" he says and then hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 "My car and more of the show"

I hop in my awesome shiny black car and drive over to the studio. Have I had anyone other then girls in the other front seat and the back? The max I let them be with me is a week though I'm just too great though. None of them on the other hand have been that good for me there fans most of them. But since then a while back I meet someone different , probably my biggest fan but she's not afraid to go up against me either and I know our shows are rivals but…yeah. It's different and kinda crazy at times but I just have a feeling she'll last more. Ahh why does my mind always drift that way dang it. Anyway I think Nickel and Gravy you know the two boy bff Randoms once competed for this seat . There's no way I'd let them have it anyway over a lady but I milked it while I could. They stole my battery though and I had go quite a bit to get a new one which is probably why I even remember this. When I get there the shows back on , So I sit in the couch and watch the show on the TV. I can also hear it through the curtain.. It's kinda weird listening to the show two ways but I suppose people watch Mackenzie Falls that way, you know with two TV's at the same time. It's a show worthy of hearing two ways cause I'm in it of corse. So is So Rand- wait no one can prove I watch that psh. I don't watch that I'm not in it. We're rival shows. They made another pact …what-evs. Gilroy really does need my help here. I'm gonna promote the book I read while I'm on. Ok I didn't read one but CDC has no time to go around reading long boring pages of a story when he can just see a story in 30 minutes on TV like my show Mackenzie Falls. Sonny funny funny little Sonny a choco-poo really? I quietly laugh so they cant hear it through the curtain. Ha she is too. Stupid-cute laugh. Back to the dirt? Oh just Sonny - Toini drama not much. If its true she has changed a lot since age 6 but my last name was Goldfarb then.. yikes. Oh It's Tawni (whatever I'm usually bad at names besides my own and my cast…and

Sonny). Oh there's her thinking of me face again…stupid cute. (I probably end up saying that to myself quite a few times daily.) B-Boy Crush bingo. Gilroy scares me with his accuracy at times. Why would he think Nico. Going to the movies with him really? No Gilroy not Grady either. My name oh gosh.. I did leave a nice impression on her. Aw she's trying to change subjects. Sonny it doesn't work with him….Yeah that and her yogurt. I can remember that day pretty clearly. She looks like she's remembering it too. Yea-what's the truth?? Oh wait who besides her am I in a- Ohhh myself. Silly Random that's not what weigh in means. 3rd opinion wait that's me…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Well here I go. Gilroy calls my name and I come out of the curtain and people of course clap and cheer. 'Sup Ya'll ah." I say milking my attention as always. I take the seat next to Sonny of course and she says "Hey" smiling and giggling (ooh nice greeting). But then she quickly turns around and whispers to me. "What are you doing here?" she asks, going all serious. " I'm here promoting my book." I lie "You wrote a book?" Silly Sonny why would she think I have enough time to write a silly thing called a book let alone read one but at least that's believable. "No I read a book." Gilroy then notices us whispering. "What are you two whispering about one of your secret dates?" Great we're getting teased about it again witch I secretly like. Pssh I wish. She and I were on a fake date once. I was completely blown away by the kiss until she told me she put her hand on my mouth. Then later I decided to guest star on So Random, cause of her of course and my history of leading ladies falling for me. She did all the steps of falling for me except the kiss. We nearly kissed, but the stupid pig got in the way. Grossest. Kiss. Ever. The great Chad Dylan Cooper shouldn't have to put up with a crappy slimy gross kiss like that. But, she did say she'd kiss me for real when pigs flew and that pig clearly flew. So I'm waiting for that for that anyway.**(author note: yeah he had time to think all that, It just went by quicker in the ep.) **Sonny and I both giggle and I say "I'm just here to talk about the book" The whole book thing I think is a good cover-up. Only people who have the charm in knowing me well would find it hard to believe. Gilroy then says "Actually we're not I just wanted you both here so I could get your reaction to this." Reaction to what? Gilroy never told me about this on the phone. "Lets roll the clip." he says. We then turn our heads towards the little TV screen witch then shows a clip of our first real moment, after of course Sonny getting Starstruck and me stealing the yogurt .The one where she comes over to the falls mad at me for what we did to their little peace picnic and then I charm her explaining our shows being forever rivals by saying it in just the right way. It's kinda Romeo and Juliet like. Romeo and Juliet modern with a show rivalry and a love/hate relationship. (I fell asleep during Bittermans class on it and remember the dream)You know when Gomez was here for my movie (as Sonny cause I wanted to see Sonny's reactions) she teased us and was completely right. The whole "relationship wizard" thing was Sonny's idea even though she probably knew she was right too. Plus I found out about her high pitched "in denial" voice. (What??…no I didn't listen in psh) I bite my lip watching the clip and Sonny just has her mouth hanging open shocked. I wonder how the heck he got that clip. I then slightly smile Sonny's face goes from shocked to having her eyes closed kinda like "oh no". Gilroy then has this big Cheshire cat like smile.(The little sad Random kid also talked me into going to Alice and Wonderland: special explosive edition with her as well as the giraffe morgue show on ice a while back. Note never under any circumstances, no matter how sad she is, talk to her.) When it ends I just look away to the side Tawni (ok got that down for now at least) just says "whoa" and Sonny asks where he got that. She must have known I was wondering the same thing. "Didn't know you were being filmed huh? Apparently someone at Mackenzie Falls doesn't like Sonny very much." Gilroy says. Gaah Portlyn Probably. She was probably also upset about disappearing in a mysterious ballooning accident and not being on the next few seasons of Mackenzie Falls. Really like people pay attention to side characters that much, too focused on me as Mackenzie. "So as we like to say on the show Gotcha !" I've only seen the show like 3 times, once for me once for my cast members, and now and I've already caught on to that. Not nearly as catchy as my own special exit line Peace out sukkas ah. Only I'm supposed to use it but I let Sonny once when she tricked me. "Look you gotch nothing." she says. (ha gotch nice word Sonny) "That was taken completely out context." "That's what I do if I wait for things to be in context I wouldn't have a show" Gilroy replys. Silly Sonny hasn't she learned by now I enjoy this. "Still it seems you two have a little something something going on care to comment." he says hinting again. Oh my gosh what's she going to say? "Yep (oooh) right after this commercial break." Well ok dramatic cliffy but wait were not having a commercial break. What's she doing? She grabs my arm oh nice. I'm not sure where this is going though. Gilroy points out they aren't having a break and Sonny replys that we are and leads my arm. I'm sorry I lovve this feeling I'm being dragged by Sonny. Tawni who has been pretty quiet during this then stops us saying "wait so your leaving me here by myself?" Sonny gives her a quick "yes." and she says "yes!" I don't care about this I just wanna go wherever Sonny's leading me. Witch is good because right after that we start moving again.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 (So here's your forth and last part. On the second and third ones I had trouble putting in the intro here. Anyway since we know about the fftf script and season 2 I totally think they panicked and said something silly ha besides I think I gave you plenty of Channy I plan on working on a story about Fish sticks making Sam hyper and its effect on Freddie next and while that s in progress you can also expect one with Tawni and Puddie "The Return of Puddie Twoshoes' ha enjoy the last part of the story Sorry for some lack in what Chad's thinking it definitely ha )

"Where are we going?" I ask Sonny, who is pulling me away from the show "Main lobby. We need to talk." she says, pulling away from my arm as we get there. "I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us." she says. It's actually pretty typical of him like when I was on his show and when my cast was on . Still he's just a jerk for doing this. "Yeah he's a jerk." I reply. I then use my book excuse although I would think Sonny knows me well enough not to believe it. "I can't believe I read that book for nothing." " You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier not to tell anyone secrets and I think we should do the same." I saw that they made the pact cause I was watchin the show, but whoa secrets? She can't mean what I think right? Cause if she does…. Wow my heart just started pounding again. Like most always whenever me and Sonny talk or I think about her. Stupid pounding. "Ok fine I didn't read the book" I end up nervously blurting out my book cover-up thing but after that I can't use it anymore I have to say something else. "Oh your talking about between us. We don't have secrets." Denial… We both do it but she does more than me. "Do we?" I continue to ask. Awkward… but I can tell she feels just as nervous here as me. "I dunno Do we? She replys. Oh c'mon.. Silence I look at her pretty hair and I'm pretty sure she's looking at my awesome sparkly eye. I break it by saying "Well I guess there is something" (This is happening when it focuses back on Tawni and Gilroy the silence and Chads line I added) "wait a second you mean like us…liking each other" Whoa she said it. Usually it's me teasing her about it especially the time I guest stared Once again Stupid Pig. Still I'm glad Gilroy does not have secret cameras on us this time. I can't imagine the studio audience hearing. "Yeah I mean I don't want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience." "Yeah especially feelings that we've never talked about before." Wait so she admits she has them. I wanna keep stalling like this to get more out but at the same time I want to get on with it. "Yeah You have feelings?" "Why do you have feelings?" "I mean since your really asking and it's just the two of us.." "Right and there's like no cameras this time or anything" Ok know we're just both hesitating we're too nervous and stubborn to admit anything too soon. But then the words "I really" slip from my mouth but I get cut off. I'm glad she did that. "No listen It's what I'm here for." Oh gosh. "You go first." "No you go first." "Same time." Ok we're running out of ways to stall it here we go. "1" "2" "I was gonna say that yeah" "3" We say that at the same time and then end up panicking and blurting out something. "Zora put food coloring and silly string in your hair gel sorry." "The Tiger in my dressing room is really a stuffed animal" Phew I have enough for now about Sonny and I. Now I can just relax and talk until the day we are ready for the discussion again. "How did Nico and Grady not notice that?" "Wait thank god I haven't used any of that stuff yet" "Well that was so much easier to say then I thought it would be." 'Yeah." I say patting her as she walks by. We've definitely accomplished something tonight though even if we chickened out Phew.


End file.
